The Wedding
by Daphne Hime-Sama
Summary: Fred and Daphne fineally get married! ^_^ The long over due sequel to "The Date"! R/R please! Thank you! ^_^


**The Wedding**

Sequel to The Date

By Daphne Hime-Sama

It was a beautiful day in late May. Daphne was staring in the merrier in side the bride's room of the capael. She was wearing a beautiful wedding gown. The long silk veil covered her head, blending in with her red hair.

There was a knock at the door. 

"May I come in?" It was Velma.

"Yes you may," Daphne said.

Velma came in, she was wearing a blue bridesmaid gown. She was the maid of honor. 

"I just thought you might need someone to talk to before you take the big step."

"I'm so nervous," Daphne said. "I never thought this day would come."

Velma walked over to Daphne and fixed her hair and veil. "You must really love Fred."

Daphne nodded her head yes. "He is such a nice guy. Kind caring, honest. I've never met anyone like him before in my life." She turned to Velma, "Do you love Shaggy?" 

Velma smiled, "Yes, but not as much as you love Fred. We haven't really talked about it."

"You just need to give it time, that's all."

"Don't you think you're rushing into things by marring Fred?" 

"No not really. We did date in high school and a little bit in collage. I guess we just forgot was had feelings for each other. We must have thought it was just a high school fling."

There was another knock at the door. "May I come in?" It was Daphne's mom, Elizabeth.

"Sure mom," Daphne said.

"Oh, I see you're already talking to someone." Elizabeth said.

"That's OK, I was just leaving," Velma said, walking toward the door. "Good luck!"

Daphne turned to her mom and let out a nervous smile, "Just think, in about an hour, I'm going to be Mrs. Daphne Blake-Jones!" She ran up to her mom and hugged her. "I'm so happy," Daphne whispered. Tears of joy ran down her face.

"I know," Elizabeth said. "I felt the same way when I married your father. 

Daphne let go of her mother. She smiled and let out a nervous laugh.

"You look so beautiful," Elizabeth said. "But the tears have smeared your make-up. Let me help you fix it."

Meanwhile, Fred was pacing up and down the entry way to the chapel. Shaggy was sitting in a bench across from Fred. 

"Fred, like, settle down! Your making _me_ nervous and I'm not the one getting married!"

Shaggy was the best man at wedding. Both the men were wearing tuxes but Shaggy still managed to look messy in his.

"I don't believe it! I'm finally marring Daphne! The woman of my dreams!" Fred shouted. His pacing got faster. 

Shaggy, annoyed with Fred's excessive pacing, grabbed Fred by the shoulders and slapped him on his right cheek.

"Sorry I slapped you but like you need to GET A HOLD OF YOUR SLEF!"

Fred sank into a chair. "Your right, I need to calm down. After all, this is only THE BIGGEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!"

Shaggy shook his head, just then, the usher walked up to them.

"The ceremony starts in fifteen minutes." he said.

"In fifteen minutes!" Fred exclaimed. Fred shook shaggy franticly. "Is my hair OK?! Is my tux on straight!?"

Shaggy once again slapped him, but this time on the opposite cheek he slapped him before. 

"Sorry, but you desperately need to get a hold of your self! Like, do you want Daphne to see you like this?"

"No," Fred said, turning to a mirror, He fixed the tie on his tux and took out a comb to fix his hair. "How do I look?"

"Like a guy who's going to get married! Now, like, get out there and get in your spot!" 

It was now twelve o' clock, time for the wedding to get started. Daphne's mom held the train of Daphne's dress. Her dad was waiting for her at the other end of the chapel. The orchestra started to play the wedding march. 

Fred was on the other end of the chapel near the pastor. Fred then saw Daphne, being led to the alter by her dad. Fred gasped, she looked like an angel that fell from haven. 

Once she reached Fred,they joined hands. All their friends and relatives were there. Fred's dad Matthew and step-mom Debbie. Anthony his, brother who flew in all the way from Florida, was there to with his wife and their twins. Daphne's two sisters, Pamela and Lilly, where the bridesmaids. Shaggy was standing next to Fred and Velma was standing next to Daphne.Fred and Daphne gazed deep into each outers eyes. They were both filled with the love that they had for each other.

The ring barrier, who was Pamela's son Aaron, came down with the wedding rings. Fred took Daphne's hand and held the ring towered her ring finger. They reached their vows and slipped the rings on each other's finger. 

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss."

With that, Fred scooped Daphne into his arms. The kiss was so passionate and tender, that it left Daphne breathless after words!

Later that day, the reception took place outside Daphne's mansion. The yard was distracted with white flowers, balloons, and lace. A large banner was hung that read: CONRADULATONS FRED AND DAPHNE! The was an orchestra and a dance floor set up, with a large table for refreshments. 

Velma was holding Shaggy and Scooby back away from the cake. Then she got an idea.She walked up to Fred's dad Mathew. 

"Could you watch Scooby Mr. Jones.Make sure he stays away from the refreshment table." Velma said.

"Sure Velma," Mathew, who was just as big and tall as his son Fred, grabbed Scooby by the collar and dragged him across the yard and away from the refreshment table.

"Like, where is he taking Scooby?" Shaggy asked Velma. 

"As far away from the refreshments as possible," Velma replied. "Come on, let's dance." She grabbed Shaggy's arm and led him to the dance floor. 

Meanwile, Fred and Daphne were talking to Daphne's parents.

"We are so happy that you found the right man to marry," Elizabeth said. 

"I'm sure you'll give us some beautiful grandchildren," Daphne's dad, George said.

Fred was standing there with one arm around Daphne, and his other hand holding a wine glass. He took a sip, hugged Daphne, and smiled. "I'm sure we will. You've got a beautiful daughter Mr. Blake." 

"Just call me George," George said.

Then Velma, who just finished her dance with Shaggy, wheeled the cake over to the newlyweds. "Time to cut the cake," she said.

Fred took the knife and proceeded to cut the cake. Daphne placed her hand on top of Fred's. When the peaces were cut, they each took one and gave to each other, but instead of placing her peace in Fred's mouth, Daphne smashed it in his face! 

Daphne giggled, "You look like a blonde Santa Clause!"

"Oh yeah!" Fred said. He took his peace and smeared it into her hair. "Now you look like his wife!" 

The crowd laughed at this funny exchange. Velma led Daphne to the house to wash the cake out of her hair. Both were giggling. 

After the bride and groom were washed up, it was time for the bride to throw the bouquet. Daphne turned around and closed her eye. With one good toss, she threw the bouquet over her head. It landed right in Velma's arms. 

"Jinkees," Velma wisped. 

Daphne smiled, "You know what that means?"

"Yes," Velma said. "I'm going to be the next to get married."

"To who ever caches the guarder," Daphne said. She turned to where the single men were crowed around Fred. With a good toss, he threw the guarder. It sailed over the men's heads. Since Shaggy was the tallest one, he caught it with little effort. He walked up to Velma, they blushed.

"Like, do you want to dance?" Shaggy asked Velma.

"Sure," Velma replied. She took his and they started moving with the music.

Fred and Daphne smiled. "Let's dance," Daphne said. Fred took Daphne in his arms. She sighed and rested her head on his broad chest. Fred smiled and stroked her hair with his hand. By now, the sun was setting over the hills, casting shadows across the manor. 

"I think it's time that we go," Fred said

"Go where?" Daphne said. 

"On our honeymoon of corse!" Fred said with excitement. With that, he lifted Daphne in his arms. The crowd turned around to see him run to the Mystery Machine. It was now decorated with streamers and balloons. There were tin cans and shoes attached to the bumper with a sing that said "Just Married."

Before Fred turned on the engine, he gave Daphne a passionate kiss. About a minute later, they drove away.

****

Author's Note:Well what do ya think! ^_^There may or may not be a sequel to this. It depends on how heavy my fic load is. I do have about several other fics lined up so I don't know. Maybe at the end of May at the latest. I'm a very busy person! I got real life to take care for too! (Which I've been ignoring lately, -_-') What do you expect! I'm a major procrastinator! -_-' You'll have to wait and see what I have in store! Peace, love and Scooby Snacks! ^_^

~DH-Sama

@~*Pretty Detective Daphne*~@

And Fred's Angel


End file.
